Bbwal Pwabb!we
BBwal Pwabb!we (pronounced /ɓwɐʎ pwɐɓ!wə/) is a language, spoken by the people in the country of Pwabb!we before it was decimated by the New Order. It is not related to the languages of the Stack Aliens or The People, though it may have loans from other languages. It appears to be a burgeoning analytic language, though this is not known for sure. Compared to the other few, it is relatively normal. Syllabic fricatives, nasals, and approximants are allowed. The hierarchy is syllabic consonants -> vowels which are also consonants -> vowels which aren't also consonants. Derivational Morphology Noun Prefixes *s - specific NOUN *ler - place of NOUN *r(e) - one who does VERB *we - one who has VERB done to them *gle - make NOUN like something else Noun Suffixes *reqn - large NOUN *(a)q - be NOUN **qch - which is NOUN ((a)q + ch) *op - cause/create NOUN Verb Prefixes *s(w) - VERB (to) oneself *s!(e) - be like VERB, must be used with q Verb Suffixes *ca - the act of VERBing *wa - do the opposite of VERB *ch - which is VERB; forms subordinate clauses and adjectives Words Numbers 0 - ewo 1 - !ws 2 - qnop 3 - !ar 4 - !edur 5 - twanb 6 - !ws ewo 7 - !ws !ws 12 - qnop ewo All other numbers are simply repeating numbers over and over again in base 6. For example, 22 would be !ar !edur, or "three four", because 34 in base 6 is 22. Her toenails scraped the bedframe. BBota go qpez nail !an all *ta - all *tata - all allow *hotan - allow to happen *g!etvu! - allow someone to do something angle *sebbwa - angle at which one looks at someone *ebbwau - angle in math *swtbbwa - move so that one is looking at someone else animal *tau!wa - animal *aunaga - animal (more scientific) and *pua - and; also ant *wabboa - ant arch *avo!ueq - arch *swpweq - arch oneself archer *rehornop - archer arouse *glesm!ebwaro - sexually arouse *x!cs!x - arouse = a woman *swnes - arouse = not a woman arrow *horn - arrow **hornreqn - spear bark *w!esera - tree bark *bboq - bark (verb) be ashamed *euays - be ashamed be bright *lybbm!rq - bright *lxesaq - bright; more mythical be bitten *we!eqaq - be bitten (root is !eq - bite) be dead *paep - be dead be embarrassed *bbuysneq - be embarrassed or flushed *wesaraqueq - be calmly embarrassed, more formal *sebwaro - be caught while intimate with another be fat *gereqnaq - be fat; be ripe be happy **lday - be happy be incompetent *lapaq - be incompetent *xns - be incompetent (slang) be intimate *eau!w!e - be intimate *au!w - be intimate (slang) be pretty *!ctas - be pretty be ripe *gereqnaq - be ripe; be fat be young *bbwnol - be young bed *qpez - bed before *stad - before (temporally) *mtwors - in front of belong *goop - belong to/with bite *!eq - bite without causing serious harm *x!eq - nibble *p!aqr - bite ferociously *xep!aqr - pretend to bite gently while biting ferociously building *redndod - building camera *rem!otoydop - camera causation *senaca - causation cause *senac - cause, do *senaca - cause (noun) chair *aesa - chair *r!ayca - formal chair *eworya - sturdy metal chair chest *loq - treasure chest *sreharq - chest of drawers *sreharq etqaqch - chest of drawers (see table) city *leresnoy - city; collection of houses come *obboc - move towards (come/go) curl *rnc - curve something dad *gea - dad death *paepca - death diamond *wo!uap - diamond do *esnac - cause, do dog *bboqa - dog embarrass *saraque - embarrass enjoy *lowew - enjoy *ern!nbby - enjoy with guilt everybody *taleh - everybody *ewolreve - everybody (formal) exist *dndod - be in a specific place fate *twau - fate father *reyaga - father *gea - dad feel *teg - feel *dahteg - feel up flesh *ysget - flesh (fruit, meat, etc.) fruit *eteda - fruit ** eteda apol - apple ** eteda per - pear ** eteda orcg - orange go *obboc - move towards (come/go) hat *tay - hat hate; FOR NOUN, SEE hatred. *ugeayaq - hate **ugeay - hateful person *eay - hate (slang) hatred *peraya - hatred *pereayuqa - all-consuming hatred house *esnoy - house, shelter (noun) *ptesnoy - house, shelter (verb) imagine *ewbb!am!u - imagine *ernmtod!a - imagine scene jump *dun - jump (verb) *dunce - jump (noun) kiss *s!at - kiss (noun) *x!at - long kiss (noun) language *bbwal - specific language *ycedsa - specific language, more archaic *ebbanbbwata - language in general lick *c!at - lick (noun) *c!aten - lick (verb) log *bbota - People normally use "tree" to refer to a log. *paera - log look at *erased - stare at *eowtabb - glance at *esot - be able to see love *res!a - respect I, me, we *eu - I, me, we, us (singular, exclusive) *eh - we, us (inclusive) memory *procer - memory, record mom *uoa - mom, short form of mother mother *reyoua - mother *uoa - see mom motive *lunoca - motive move towards *obboc - move towards (come/go) nibble *x!eq - nibble nonbinary *reswxseop - non-binary person of *go - of (belonging to) organ *wabbro - organ organism *wabmtwabb - dead organism orgasm *weunc!caq - orgasm (verb) *weunc!caqca - orgasm (noun) picture *m!otoyd - photograph pink *!uda - pink plant *tuated - plant *arotaga - plant (more scientific) please *esated - please (verb) *xad - sexually please (slang) pleasure *esatedca - pleasure *xadca - sexual pleasure (slang) poke *mteoda - poke (noun) remember *weproceraqop - remember, record, memorize salt *!caw - salt (noun) *!cawop - grind salt; do something difficult out of stubbornness *gle!cawop - salt (verb) say *laseq - put into words *worc - say gently *sobb!w - say in a singsongy way scratch *doraz - scratch (noun) shame *euaysa - shame (noun) **euays - be ashamed *gl!euysa - shame (verb) shelter *esnoy - shelter, house (noun) *ptesnoy - shelter, house (verb) *tayreqn - place in which one can stay (derogatory) spear *hornreqn - spear *raeds - spear without a point student *weqnsa - student *!edenda - student, less formal table *etqa - table *gegoqa - small table tease *nux!c - tease (verb) *nux!ca - a teasing gesture *renux!c - tease (noun) there *repwol - there; at that place toes *seo - not-woman's toes *dox - woman's toes *xseo - feminine toes toenails *dozen - clear part of woman's toenail *xuxe - pink part of woman's toenail *seon - clear part of man's toenail *!ud - pink part of man's toenail touch *ycno - touch (noun) transgender *reswdoxop - transwoman *reswseop - transman trap *darte - trap (verb) *redarteq - trap (noun) tree *bbot - tree *er - tree (archaic) year *rael = solar year **raeler = solar new year *a!wyc = lunar year **a!wycr = lunar new year you *nol - you (singular, exclusive) **tal - you (inclusive) zebra *arqeza - zebra *arqez!ueq - quagga Category:Languages